


My Beloved Missy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bestiality, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An undisclosed man, tired of his pent up sexual frustrations, decides to take advantage of his cat’s new sleeping pills.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Pet, Original Male Character/Undisclosed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	My Beloved Missy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I hate this..   
> I do NOT condone sex with animals. They cannot consent. Don’t fuck a cat. Its bad.

I lay naked on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I turned to look over at my cat, Missy, who slept heavily next to me on the bed. I had drugged her, with vet prescribed meds that were meant to help her sleep, but I had used them to knock her out long enough to begin. 

Sighing nervously, I sat up on my knees and pulled her in front of me. She was so small and soft, I was big and rough. I couldn’t expect this to end well, but I was desperate for it. Holding my limp penis, I began to find a fantasy to get myself erect.

I pictured myself plunging my hard, 6 inch dick into her tiny cat pussy. Thrusting in and out, using her as a living fleshlight while she stayed unconscious, unable to scratch me or hiss at me. My penis hardened in my hand, growing as it did. Before long, I was fully erect and stone hard, dripping precum. 

I was ready.

I hummed as I flipped her over onto her back. I really was a dirty, disgusting man. I leaned over her a bit and rested my hard erection on her soft belly fur, slowly moving my hips as I gently humped her stomach. It was warm, and her fur was fluffy. I sniffled down a laugh as it tickled my balls. I kept this up, panting and letting out quiet moans. 

My balls repeatedly pushed up against her fuzzy thighs, stimulating me further. I grabbed her hind legs and put them together, forming a makeshift sleeve around my cock and I fucked it, groaning and moaning as my cock slid between her legs over and over, her warm stomach pulsing against me. I could feel myself getting close and soon enough, I could no longer take it and with a few heavy thrusts, I was cumming all over her face. That was it, I needed to be inside her now.

I adjusted Missy so she was laying in front of me, facing away, then lifted her tail and looked for the pussy cat’s pussy. There it was. I stared at her vulva, it was heart shaped, fresh and glossy pink with a tiny slit. I felt my dick pulse a bit, getting hard again quickly. 

I wasted no time, pulling her body back towards me and rubbing the tip of my dick at her vagina. Her folds shifted around me, moisture glistening. I pulled her onto me, heart beating fast as I watched my dick slowly disappear inside her. 

I shuddered in bliss, my hands shaking. It was soft, and warm inside her. Even slightly wet. She made a wailing sound, and I froze, thinking for a moment that she had woken up. But she didn’t, it was just a reflex. 

I began to move her, sliding her off of me a bit then slowly pulling her back on. I could feel myself getting close already again and I knew with my years of pent up sexual frustration, I was not going to last long. Might as well.. make this worth it.

Roughly I began hardening my thrusts, plunging deeper and deeper, as deep as I could even go in such a small vagina. She let out more, instinctive wails as I fucked her with the cock that was much too large for her. What was probably unbelievable pain for her was absolute bliss for me, it was hardly fair, though it wasn’t like I cared. 

The heat in my loins began to build up, hot and painful, my cock ached for release. Release came quickly, I pulled her onto me entirely and my seed spilled inside her. I couldn’t hold back my loud, shakey moan. 

The high from my orgasm was an intoxicating feeling which unfortunately, quickly faded as I began to realize what the fuck I had just done. I raped the little kitty I had raised since she was a kitten. Grief set in, my previously semi hard cock went flacid as I slowly pulled it out of her pussy. I watched my semen dribble out of her abused little hole. 

My emotions whirled. As gently as I could, I laid her down on my pillow and silently, exited the room to take a bath.


End file.
